FY Julius Caesar
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: I'm sure ya'll know the story of Julius Caesar, but what would happen if FY characters were put in the story?
1. Plotting a Murder

JuliusCaesar: FushigiYuugi

**Characters:**

**Caesar – Hotohori**

**Octavius**** – Mitsukake**

**Antony**** – Chichiri**

**Brutus**** – Tamahome**

**Cassius – Nakago**

**Casca**** – Soi**

**Trebonius**** – Tomo**

**Ligairus**** – Ashitare**

**Decius**** – Miboshi**

**Metellus**** – Suboshi**

**Cinna**** – Yui**

**Artemidorus**** – Amiboshi **

**Soothsayer – Taiyijun**

**Clitus**** – Chiriko**

**Strato**** – Tasuki**

**Pindarus**** – Nuriko**

**Calpurnia**** – Houki **

**Portia – Miaka**

**Setting:**** Ancient ****China****, Hong-Nan**

**Scene 1**

            _At a public place in Hong-Nan, during a race._

[_HOTOHORI enters with HOUKI, MIAKA, MIBOSHI, TAMAHOME NAKAGO, & SOI.]_

**Hotohori:** Houki. 

**Soi:** Quiet! Hotohori speaks!

**Hotohori:** Houki.

**Houki:** Yes, your Highness?

**Hotohori:** Stand in Chichiri's way when he runs. Chichiri.

**Chichiri:** Sire? [_Teleports on, stripped for running in race]_

**Hotohori:** Do not forget your speed, Chichiri, to touch Houki; for the priests say that the barren, touched in this holy chase, will bear children. **Chichiri:** I will remember, ya know. When your Highness says, "Do this," it is done, ya know. 

**Hotohori:** Now go.

**Taiyi-jun:** Hotohori…

**Hotohori:** Huh? Who calls?

**Soi:** SILENCE!

**Hotohori:** Who called to me?

**Taiyi-jun:** [_appears suddenly in front of HOTOHORI] Beware the ides of March._

**Hotohori:** [_Stumbles back] AHH! _

**Tamahome:** Taiyi-jun bids you, your Highness, to beware the ides of March.

**Hotohori:** Bring her here

**Nakago:** Come, and look upon the Emperor.

**Hotohori:** What do you say now? Speak.

**Taiyi-jun:** Beware the ides of March.

**Hotohori:** She makes no sense. Let us leave.

[_All exit except NAKAGO and TAMAHOME_]

**Nakago:** Are you going to watch the race?

**Tamahome: **Not this one.

**Nakago:** Why not?

**Tamahome:** I would rather not bet on a race with Chichiri in it. Besides, I am not much

into sports. I lack Chichiri's quick spirit. Do not let me change your plans,          Nakago. I will leave you.

**Nakago:** Tamahome, you do not seem to be yourself.

**Tamahome:** Nakago, do not be fooled. I have turned my troubles upon myself. I have

been troubled lately by mixed emotions. I hope my friends will not misunderstand           my actions.

**Nakago:** Then I have misunderstood you, Tamahome. Tell me, have you seen your face?

**Tamahome:** No, except by a reflection.

**Nakago:** Too bad you do not have something to show you your inner qualities. Many

citizens suffering under Hotohori's rule wish that you could see how much better            you are than he.

**Tamahome:** What is that supposed to mean, Nakago?

**Nakago:** Let me show you for what you truly are, Tamahome. If you think I am a fool, or

I try to win the affections of the people, then think of me as dangerous and do not trust me.

[_Flourish & Shout_]

**Tamahome:** What is that shouting?

**Nakago:** Hmm, do you fear it?

**Tamahome:** I would not, Nakago, yet I love him well. Why do you keep me so long? If

you are thinking of the good of Hong-Nan, I would face honor or death to do what must be done.

**Nakago:** I know that virtue is in you, Tamahome, as well as I know your outward favor. I

cannot tell what you and others think of this life, but myself, I would rather die, than live under someone inferior to me. I was born as free as Hotohori, and so were you; we have eaten as well, and can endure winter as well as he. Once, during a storm, when the river was rising, Hotohori said to me, "Dare you, Nakago, leap in with me into this angry flood and swim to yonder point?" Upon the word, I jumped in and beckoned him to follow, and so he did. We swam against the tide, but before we arrived at the point, Hotohori cried, "Help me, Nakago, or I will drown!" Therefore, I helped him when he could longer swim. He had a fever in Qu-Dong, and when the fit was on him, I marked how he shook. His lips turned pale and his eyes loss their shine. The same voice that led villagers to remember his speeches, cried out like a sick girl. It is amazing that such a weak man should get ahead of the rest of the world and appear as the victor by himself.

[_Shout. Flourish_.]

**Tamahome:** More shouts. I fear that the applauses are for new honors that are put on

Hotohori.

**Nakago:** It was not the stars, Tamahome, which determined out fate; we are inferiors

through our own fault. It is a shameful time in which to be living.

**Tamahome:** Whatever you are trying to get me to do, I can only guess. I will tell you

later what I think about this topic. For now, I ask you not to try to convince me further. I will consider what you have said; I will hear what you have to say, and find time to both hear and answer these things. Till then, think upon this: I would rather be a villager than to be seen as a son of Hong-Nan.

**Nakago:** I am glad my words have struck you do to show fire from you, Tamahome.

[_Voices & music are heard approaching_.]

**Tamahome:** The race is over, and Hotohori returns.

**Nakago:** As they pass, stop Soi, and she shall tell you anything important that happened

today.

[_Reenter HOTOHORI & followers_.]

**Tamahome:** I will. But look! Hotohori looks angry, and the rest of them look as if they

have been scolded. Houki is pale.

**Nakago:** Soi will tell us what happened.

[_HOTOHORI looks at NAKAGO & turns to CHICHIRI_.]

**Hotohori:** Chichiri.

**Chichiri:** Your Highness?

**Hotohori:** Nakago looks like he may be dangerous.

**Chichiri:** Do not fear him, your Highness. He is a noble citizen.

[_Trumpet sound. HOTOHORI & all followers exit, except SOI, who stays behind._]

**Soi:** Would you like to speak to me?

**Tamahome:** Yes, Soi. Tell yes what happened during the race that made the prince so

upset.

**Soi:** Were you not with him?

**Tamahome:** Would I be asking if I was?

**Soi:** Er… no. He was offered to become emperor, but refused. Thus, the crowd cheered.

**Tamahome:** The second cheer?

**Soi:** That too.

**Nakago:** What about the third?

**Soi:** Same reason.

**Tamahome:** The crown was offered to him three times?

**Soi:** Yes, indeed, it was.

**Nakago:** Who offered it?

**Soi**: Chichiri.

**Tamahome**: Tell us about it.

**Soi**: After the third offer, Hotohori put it aside. Then he fainted.

**Nakago**: He fainted?

**Soi**: He fell, foamed at the mouth, and was speechless.

**Tamahome**: He does have the falling disease.

**Nakago**: It is not Hotohori that has it, but we have the falling disease.

**Tamahome**: That is why he is so sad?

**Soi**: Yes.

[_All_ _exit]_

D/C: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Ya'll should know that is owned by Yu Watase and all those companies. I also do not own _Julius__ _Caesar_. It was own by Shakespeare, but someone else owns it now._

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the first part of my FY version of Julius Caesar. I will most likely have a second part up by tomorrow. And bear with me while I skip parts… even a few scenes. I'm doing this for an English assignment. Anyways, please review, no matter what you have to say.


	2. DIE!

JuliusCaesar: FushigiYuugi

**Characters:**

**Caesar – Hotohori**

**Octavius**** – Mitsukake**

**Antony**** – Chichiri**

**Brutus**** – Tamahome**

**Cassius – Nakago**

**Casca**** – Soi**

**Trebonius**** – Tomo**

**Ligairus**** – Ashitare**

**Decius**** – Miboshi**

**Metellus**** – Suboshi**

**Cinna**** – Yui**

**Artemidorus**** – Amiboshi **

**Soothsayer – Taiyijun**

**Clitus**** – Chiriko**

**Strato**** – Tasuki**

**Pindarus**** – Nuriko**

**Calpurnia**** – Houki **

**Portia – Miaka**

****

**Scene 2**

            _Early in the morning, in the palace garden, near his room, Tamahome sits by the lake, deciding whether or not to kill Hotohori._

[_NAKAGO, SOI, MIBOSHI, YUI, SUBOSHI, & TOMO enter._]

**Nakago**: I think may have come too early. Good morning, Tamahome.

**Tamahome**: I have been awake all night. Do I know these people with you?

**Nakago**: Yes, you know them all. This is Tomo, Miboshi, Soi, Yui, and Suboshi.

**Tamahome**: They are all welcome. What keeps you up tonight?

**Nakago**: May I have a word?

[_They whisper, and then return_]

**Tamahome**: Give me all your hands.

**Nakago**: And let us swear our resolution.

**Tamahome**: No, not an oath. Swearing oaths is for priests, cowards, crafty men, old

dying men, and unhappy people who enjoy lying.

**Nakago**: Shall we kill Chichiri also? He could be trouble.

**Tamahome**: No, it will be too much to kill him also. I just wish I could steal Hotohori's

soul with out destroying his beautiful body. Let us not chop him up like an animal to be fed to dogs. Let us seem to the people to be healers, not murderers. As for Chichiri, do not think of him.

**Nakago**: Yet I fear him, for his dedication to Hotohori –

**Tamahome**: Nakago! Shut up and do not worry about him.

**Tomo**: True, there is no reason to fear him. Now, I do believe it is time to part.

**Nakago**: We are not sure Hotohori will leave the palace today. He has become cautious

and may not come to the council meeting.

**Suboshi**: Do not worry; I will get him to the meeting.

**Nakago**: No, we will all go.

**Tamahome**: No later than the eighth hour, correct?

**Yui**: Of course.

**Miboshi**: We need to get Ashitare to join us.

**Tamahome**: I will get him to join.

**Nakago**: Morning comes. We must leave now, Tamahome.

**Tamahome**: Just make sure there is no reason to suspect us.

[_All exit but TAMAHOME. Enter MIAKA_.]

**Miaka**: Tamahome!

**Tamahome**: Miaka! What are you doing up at this hour? You should not be out here in

the cold morning.

**Miaka**: You should not be either, Tamahome. You hardly talked at supper last night. I

wish you would tell me what is bothering you.

**Tamahome**: I am not feeling well, that is all. Just go back to bed, Miaka.

**Miaka**: Do you really expect me to believe that you are sick?! Something is bothering

you, Tamahome. You one of my Suzaku warriors, my protectors, and I have the right to know what that soothing is.

**Tamahome**: Miaka, you know how important you are to me, but I just cannot tell you.

**Miaka**: You dare think of me as a typical woman? Do not forget I am the Priestess of

Suzaku. Tell me your secret. I have proved my strength by stabbing my thigh. If I can stand the pain, I can stand what troubles you.

[_TAMAHOME glances down at MIAKA's legs_]

**Tamahome**: But you did not stab yourself.

**Miaka**: Hey, I did it before, did I not?

**Tamahome**: True. Oh, Suzaku, make me worthy of the girl. Miaka, I will tell you later,

go to bed now.

[_MIAKA exits, followed shortly by TAMAHOME.]_

**Scene 3**

            _Later in the morning, at another part of the Hong-Nan palace, outside of Hotohori's room.___

[_Enter HOTOHORI_.]

**Hotohori**: I cannot sleep. Houki keeps crying out, "Help! They murder Hotohori!"

[_Houki enters, alarmed_.]

**Houki**: You are not thinking of leaving the palace, are you Hotohori?

**Hotohori**: Of course I am.

**Houki**: But I have been getting bad omens. I believe they are a warning of your death.

**Hotohori**: Whatever happens will happen. It is destined to do so.

**Houki**: Hotohori, please do not go!

**Hotohori**: I will stay, if it will ease your spirits. Chichiri will say that I am not well.

[_Enter SUBOSHI_]

Here is Suboshi, he shall tell them so.

**Suboshi**: Good morning, your Highness. I have come to take you to the council.

**Hotohori**: Tell them I will not come.

**Houki**: Tell them that he is sick.

**Hotohori**: I will not lie. Suboshi, tell them Hotohori will not come.

**Suboshi**: if I tell them that, they shall surely laugh.

**Hotohori**: I will not come. Houki has begged me to stay.

**Suboshi**: She has nothing to worry over, nothing will happen. Besides, you do not want

anybody to think you are scared, do you?

**Hotohori**: Your fears seem foolish now, Houki. Give me my robes, for I shall go.

[_Enter TAMAHOME, MIBOSHI, SOI, TOMO, & YUI_.]

And here is Tamahome to come with me.

**Tamahome**: Good morning, Hotohori, your Highness.

**Hotohori**: Good morning to you, too. What time is it?

**Tamahome**: I believe it is the eighth hour, your Highness.

**Hotohori**: Thank you.

[_CHICHIRI teleports on.]_

Here is Chichiri! Good morning, Chichiri.

**Chichiri**: Good morning, ya know.

**Hotohori**: Let us go now.

[_All exit]****_

****

**Scene 4**

            _At the Capitol of Hong-Nan.__ Amiboshi and Taiyi-jun await Hotohori's arrival._

[_Enter HOTOHORI, TAMAHOME, NAKAGO, SOI, MIBOSHI, SUBOSHI, TOMO, YUI, & CHICHIRI_.]

[_HOTOHORI stops in front of TAIYI-JUN_]

**Hotohori**: the ides of March are here, Taiyi-jun.

**Taiyi-jun**:  Yes, but not gone.

[_AMIBOSHI holds out a letter to HOTOHORI._]

**Amiboshi**: Your Highness, read this!

[_SUBOSHI steps up with another letter_.]

**Suboshi**: Hotohori, Tomo has requested you read this.

**Amiboshi**: Hotohori! Read mine first!

**Hotohori**: I am sorry, but I will not read either.

[_Sits himself in his chair_]

Are we ready? What are we here to discuss?

**Miboshi**: Oh, your Highness, I bow before you.

[_Kneels_]

**Hotohori: **I must ask that you do not. I, unlike ordinary men, cannot be moved by

bowing and scraping. My heart will not be melted by sweet words. I will not let such this change the laws of the Hong-Nan. Your brother is banished, and nothing will change that.

**Miboshi**: Please, your Highness, let my brother come back.

**Tamahome**: I kiss your hand, but not in flattery, Hotohori. Let his brother return from

exile.

**Hotohori**: Tamahome?!

**Nakago**: Pardon us, your Highness! Hotohori, pardon us! I, too, kneel before you.

**Hotohori**: I am too strong to be moved by begging. I will not be moved.

**Yui**: Oh, your Highness!

**Suboshi**: Great Hotohori!

**Hotohori**: Can you not see that even Tamahome cannot move me?

**Soi**: Speak hands for me!

[_They stab HOTOHORI. SOI & the others in turn. Then TAMAHOME walks up & stabs him last_.]

**Hotohori**: Ta–Tamahome? You too?

[_Dies.]_

**Yui**: Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead! Go forth and proclaim thus on the streets!

**Tamahome**: Just a second.

**Nakago**: Where is Chichiri?

**Tomo**: He is back at the palace. We should retrieve him later.

**Nakago**: Fine. Not come, and let us wash our hands in the blood of Hotohori.

[_Enter SERVANT_.]

**Servant**: Chichiri wishes to know if it is all right to come now.

**Tamahome**: Tell him it is.

**Servant**: Consider it done.

[_SERVANT disappears in a poof of smoke & emerges as CHICHIRI.]_

**Chichiri**: Hi, ya know!

**Tamahome**: Hello, Chichiri.

**Chichiri**: Oh, mighty Hotohori! How could this have happened to you, ya know? I would

be honored to be killed now by the same knives that killed Hotohori, ya know.

Tamahome: Chichiri, please do not beg me to kill you.

**Chichiri**: Yes, but let me shake all your hands, ya know. I just would like permission to

carry Hotohori's body out and make a funeral speech, ya know.

**Tamahome**: Of course you can, Chichiri.

**Nakago**: A word, Tamahome.

[_They go off to the side_]

How will we know if Chichiri will not turn the crowd against us?

**Tamahome**: I shall speak first, do not worry.

[_TAMAHOME turns to CHICHIRI_.]

Chichiri, you may speak, but do not blame us in your speech.

**Chichiri**: Be it so, ya know.

**Tamahome**: Prepare the body, and then follow us.

[_All exit, except CHICHIRI.]_

[_CHICHIRI reveals his true, scarred face form underneath a mask. TAMA-NEKO enters unnoticed._]

**Chichiri**: Forgive me, Hotohori, for being kind toward these murderers. I will make sure

Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong are torn in war. I will seek revenge for your death. Soon people shall cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war!

**Tama-neko**: Meow?

[_CHICHIRI puts his mask on & looks down at TAMA-NEKO.]_

**Chichiri**: Not you, ya know. I said, "Let slip the _dogs_ of war." You are a cat, ya know.

[_Exits with TAMA-NEKO and HOTOHORI's body.]_

D/C: I don't own Julius Caesar or Fushigi Yuugi. Let's just leave it a that.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Vengence, Fire and SAKE!

JuliusCaesar: FushigiYuugi

**Characters:**

**Caesar – Hotohori**

**Octavius**** – Mitsukake**

**Antony**** – Chichiri**

**Brutus**** – Tamahome**

**Cassius – Nakago**

**Casca**** – Soi**

**Trebonius**** – Tomo**

**Ligairus**** – Ashitare**

**Decius**** – Miboshi**

**Metellus**** – Suboshi**

**Cinna**** – Yui**

**Artemidorus**** – Amiboshi **

**Soothsayer – Taiyijun**

**Clitus**** – Chiriko**

**Strato**** – Tasuki**

**Pindarus**** – Nuriko**

**Calpurnia**** – Houki **

**Portia – Miaka**

****

**Scene 5**

            _Inside Tamahome's tent on the border of Hong-Nan & Qu-Dong, during a war._

[_TAMAHOME is seen arguing with NAKAGO_]

**Tamahome**: Sheathe your dagger, Nakago. Your anger does not scare me.

**Nakago**: Have I lived so long to only become a joke to you when sadness and sickness

troubles you?

**Tamahome**: I was also angry when I said that.

**Nakago**: Then let us forget what we were fighting about.

**Tamahome**: Then let us drink some sake.

[_Drinks_]

**Nakago**: I did not think you could get so angry.

[_Drinks also.]_

**Tamahome**: Nakago, I am burdened with many grieves. Miaka is dead.

**Nakago**: Miaka… dead?

**Tamahome**: She is dead.

**Nakago**: How?

**Tamahome**: She became worried and depressed. While the servants were not around, she

swallowed hot coals.

**Nakago**: Ah, well, I shall leave you now.

**Tamahome**: Good night.

[_NAKAGO exits. TAMAHOME sits & reads_.]

[_GHOST of HOTOHORI enters.]_

AHH! Ho-Hotohori!

**Ghost**: You are an evil person, Tamahome.

**Tamahome**: Wha-why are you here?

**Ghost**: To tell you that you shall see me again.

**Tamahome**: I will?

**Ghost**: Yes.

_[Exit Ghost_]

**Scene 6**

            _A part of the battlefield, by a hill.___

[_NAKAGO & NURIKO enter, stopping by the hill.]_

**Nakago**: This hill is far enough. Tell me, are those my tents that are on fire, Nuriko?

**Nuriko**: Yes, sir, they are.

**Nakago**: I sent Ashitare to see whether those troops are friend of foe. Nuriko, would you

climb the hill and tell em what is happening.

[_NURIKO ascends the hill_.]

What do you see, Nuriko?

**Nuriko**: Holy Suzaku! Er, sorry, sir. I meant to say Seiryuu.

**Nakago**: Never mind that, what do you see?

**Nuriko**: Ashitare is surrounded by a crowd of troops, and he has gotten off his horse.

Now the troops are shouting for joy!

**Nakago**: Enough, come down.

_[NURIKO comes down_.]

Come here, Nuriko. Take my sword and kill me.

[_NURIKO stabs NAKAGO_.]

—Hotohori, you are revenged even with the sword that killed you.

[_Dies_]

**Scene 7**

_            At the end of the war, on another part of the battlefield. Tamahome, Tasuki, & Chiriko have been running away._

[_Enter TAMAHOME, TASUKI, & CHIRIKO_.]

**Tamahome**: We are pretty much defeated. Come here, Chiriko.

**Chiriko**: Yes, my lord? What would you like to say?

**Tamahome**: Why this, Chiriko. Hotohori's ghost has appeared to me twice at night. I

know my hour has come.

**Chiriko**: Do not say such things, my lord, Tamahome!

**Tamahome**: No, I am sure it is, Chiriko.

[_Low alarums_]

I beg you, Chiriko, to hold my sword so I may run onto it.

**Chiriko**: That is not a duty for a friend such as I. I will not do it, Tamahome.

[_Alarum still_]

Run, Tamahome. Run while you still can! Please do not stay here.

**Tamahome**: I say farewell to you all; and you, Chiriko. I also say farewell to Tasuki, who is waking up from a hangover.

**Chiriko**: Please run, Tamahome!

**Tamahome**: Go! I shall follow.

[_Exit CHIRIKO_.]

I am honored that you stay by my side, Tasuki. Hold my sword, and turn your face while I run upon it. Will you, Tasuki?

**Tasuki**: Give me your hand first. Good-bye, Tamahome.

**Tamahome**: Farewell, my dear friend, Tasuki. Br still now, Hotohori. I did not kill you

half as willingly as I kill myself.

[_Dies_]

[_Enter NURIKO, MITSUKAKE, & CHICHIRI_]

**Mitsukake**: Tasuki! What happened?!

**Tasuki**: Tamahome killed himself.

**Nuriko**: Aww, poor Tama-kins.

**Mitsukake**: How did he die?

**Tasuki**: I held his sword for him as he ran onto it.

**Nuriko**: WHAT?! YOU DID NOT TRY TO STOP HIM?!

**Tasuki**: What does he have to live for anymore? Miaka is dead, you know.

[_CHICHIRI starts a speech about TAMAHOME, completely ignoring NURIKO & TASUKI's fight.]_

**Chichiri**: He was the noblest warrior of all, ya know. He was the only conspirator that

did not envy Hotohori, ya know. Tamahome only though of the good of Hong-Nan, ya know. His life was gentle, and to all say the world, "This was a man!" ya know.

**Mitsukake**: What should we do with his body?

**Tasuki**: Tamahome served Hong-Nan, Suzaku, and Miaka well.

[_TASUKI pulls out an iron fan that was strapped to his back_.]

So let us burn his body!

**Nuriko**: You are only looking for an excuse to burn something with your fan, right?

**Tasuki**: Yes… So can I?

**Chichiri, Mitsukake, & Nuriko**: Go ahead.

**Tasuki**: Yay! REKKA… SHINEN!

[_Fire shoots from the fan, igniting TAMAHOME's body on fire_.]

**Nuriko**: Well, I do believe a celebration is in place. You did just win a war, Chichiri.

**Tasuki**: Yay! Sake!

[_All exit.]_

D/C: I don't own Julius Caesar or Fushigi Yuugi. Let's just leave it a that.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
